projectgothamracingfandomcom-20200213-history
Project Gotham Racing 2 Quick Battles/List
Project Gotham Racing 2 - FAQ/Quick_Battles Written by: James Pelchar (jesterguy) Version 6.00 Date: 12.19.04 Email: crcgmjagj@hotmail.com *If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, send them to my email, I will try to respond as quickly as possible. I do recieve a lot of email daily so it may take some time for me to respond to your letter! I. Updates II. Introduction III. Controller IV. Kudos System V. Single Player VI. Quick Battles """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" Quick Battles """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" Basically a racing game's version of a sport's game 'exhibition.' Choose from most of the game's cars, and race on any of the courses. Can choose from Street Race, Dual Race and CPU Race. or (novice), (easy), (medium), (hard), and (expert). Below are the list of cars available in this mode. Maker Make --------------------------------------------------------- Compact Sports Lancia Delta Integrale Evo Volkswagen R32 Renault Clio V6 Honda Civic Type-R (J) Ford Focus RS Volkswagen New Beetle RSi Seat Leon Cupra R MINI Cooper S Sports Convertible BMW Z4 3.0i Honda S2000 Porsche Boxster S Toyota MR2 Spyder Mazda Miata MX-5 Audi TT Roadster Coupe Audi TT 3.2 Quattro BMW M3 BMW M1 Audi S4 Nissan 350Z Honda Integra Type-R (J) Mazda RX-8 Audi TT Coupe Sport Utility Ford SVT Lightning BMW X5 4.6is Porsche Cayenne Turbo Mercedes ML55 AMG Chevrolet SSR Volvo XC90 Pacific Muscle Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) Nür Subaru Impreza WRX STi Toyota Supra Twin-Turbo Mazda RX-7 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII Mitsubishi 3000 GT VR4 Roadster AC 427 MKIII Renault Spider Caterham 7 Classic Lotus 340R Lotus Elise Vauxhall VX220 Classics Ferrari 250 GTO Lancia Stratos Ferrari Dino 246 GT Ferrari 275 GTB Porsche 911 RS 2.7 Mercedes 300SL Gullwing Jaguar E-Type Porsche 550 Spyder Nissan 240Z Toyota 2000GT Sports Coupe Iceni Porsche 911 Carrera Coupe (996) Morgan Aero 8 Cadillac XLR TVR Chimaera TVR Tamora Audi RS6 Jaguar XKR Lexus SC 430 American Muscle Pontiac Trans Am Chevrolet Camaro Z28 Ford SVT Mustang Cobra Ford Mustang Fastback 2+2 Chevrolet Camaro SS Corvette Sting Ray Pontiac GTO Super Cars Delfino Feroce TVR Tuscan Speed 6 Ferrari 360 Spider Ferrari 360 Modena Dodge Viper GTS Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Porsche 911 Turbo (996) Ferrari 355 F1 Grand Touring Lotus Esprit V8 Aston Martin Vanquish Ferrari 575M Maranello Mercedes SL55 AMG Ferrari 550 Barchetta Ferrari Testarossa Bentley Continental GT Track Specials Ferrari Challenge Stradale Porsche 911 GT3 (996) Noble M12 GTO3 Honda NSX Type-R (J) Dodge Viper SRT-10 Vauxhall VX220 Turbo Lotus Exige Extreme Ascari KZ1 Jaguar XJ220 Porsche 911 GT2 (993) Ferrari F50 Ferrari F40 Porsche 959 Ford GT40 Ultimate TVR Cerbera Speed 12 Porsche 911 GT1 Mercedes CLK-GTR Pagani Zonda S Enzo Ferrari Koenigsegg CC V8S Porsche Carrera GT Ford GT Saleen S7 Paris Booster Pack TVR Cerbera Speed 12 (Live) Ferrari 288 GTO BMW 645Ci Ferrari 365 GTS4 Porsche 356A Carrera Speedster Ferrari 250TR Chevrolet Corvette C6 BMW M3 CSL Long Beach Booster Pack Radical SR3 Turbo Porsche 911 GT2 Clubsport Volkswagen Nardo Ferrari 612 Scaglietti Dodge Challenger R/T Hemi Dodge RAM SRT-10 Ariel Atom 2 Subaru Impreza 22B STi I can't seem to know how to unlock all of the tracks in the quick battle section?, Can they be unlocked?, Its expert, go on any track with a pretty fast car, do a 15 lap race on very expert. Just before you cross the finish line on the first lap stop and let all the cars go past u. As the last one flys past push the pedal to the medal, drive over the finish line and get from 8th to 1st in 1 lap. Its like getting a special award. when u next go into ya tracks a new one should be unlocked. You probably just unlock all of the tracks that are in the Season/Event races. For instance, the oval track isn't on Quick Battle. No I don't think that there any other tracks that are only in quick battle, Also be sure to include the name of the track! Below are the list of tracks available in this mode. Maker Make --------------------------------------------------------- Barcelona Barri Gotic Catalan Challenge Catedral Las Ramblas Passeig de Colom Place de Jaume Chicago Chicago River Tour East Kinzie Crossover East On Wacker In The Loop Lower Wacker Run North Wabash Overpass River Crossing The Miracle Mile Wells & Lake West On Wacker Edinburgh Castle Eight Grassmarket East Grassmarket Eight Grassmarket West Lothian Road Eight Long Lothian Road Eight Princess Street East Princess Street Long Princess Street Loop Terrace Sprint Florence Arno Arno 2 Battistero 1 Battistero 2 Duomo 2 Duomo 1 Piazza della Repubblica Piazza della Signoria 1 Piazza della Signoria 2 Ponte Vecchio Uffizi Hong Kong Admiralty Cotton Tree Drive Harbour Run Harcourt Challenge Hennessey Road The Waterfront The Convention Centres Wan Chai Run Long Beach Aquarium CC Circular Coastal Run Dolphin Loop Long Beach Challenge LBC (Long Beach City) Ocean Boulevard Rainbow Lagoon Moscow KGB Corner Kremlin 1 Kremlin 2 Lenin Red Square 1 Red Square 2 St Basil's Circle Nurburgring Nordschleife 1 Paris Avenue D'lena Circuit Interieur Elysees Challenge L'Arc de Triomphe Le Circuit Comple Les Deux Ponts Les Monuments Celebres Stockholm Bridges Gamla Island Hopping Gamla Oval Gamla Stan Loop Island Hop Northern Northern 2 Northern 3 Round the Riksdagshuset Speed Freak Sydney Argyle Street Cumberland Street Dawes Point Loop Downtown Short George St. Challenge Harbour Bridge Hickson Run Opera House View Sydeny Harbour The Rocks Route The Wharf Under the Bridge Washington D.C. Capitol Thrill Capitol Thrill 2 Northside Slide Ring Race Square Dancin' The Tour Up and Over Yokohama Downtown Honcho dori Kishamichi Minato Mirai Sakuragicho Seaside Loop Shinko Park Warehouse Loop Yokohama Bay Tour Yokohama Challenge VII. Multiplayer VIII. Xbox Live IX. Cars List X. Bonuses/Secrets XI. Disclaimer XII. Credits Submitted by Masamune_2 - Published on 12/19/04 See all Project Gotham Racing 2